A Double Life
by Divinesent
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are all thats left of Leaf and Sand, watch as they change everything to gain back everything they've lost. Story was given with permission from its owner.
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

ChaosDriver Presents

**A Double Life**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

The dope, dead last and demon. This is what they call him. Since as long as he can remember he has been ridiculed, beaten spat on and made fun of. The first twelve years of his life he was without a friend and finally he thought he had some friends after he got in his first team. True his sensei didn't teach him much and his crush didn't really respond well to his advances and his last team member hardly spoke much. But he thought they had a sort of understanding and respect. But then came the first blow. Sasuke betrayed the Leaf and went in search of power.

But at first he didn't see it that way. It wasn't sasuke's fault; the snake controlled him. Years passed as he trained with his first real sensei. He even dared show his real intelligence and strength to this so called ero-sennin. He never dare show his wit in combat at the village. Who knows what they would do to him.

After his training he was faster, smarter and stronger then ever. He had secretly taken the chuunin and jounin exam, using an advanced form of the genjutsu Tsunade used. He made it easily. After those three years he could easily beat Kakashi, hell with the help of the fox he could fight at Sannin level. But still he played the roll of loud mouth and idiot, dressing in his kill me orange.

After he came back it seemed that Sakura and Kakashi where glad he was back. But looks could be deceiving. After rescuing Gaara and his demon it became apparent that Sakura was happier that they were going after Sasuke again than that she was glad he was back. Somehow she made the council agree with her and the next thing he knew he was after that bastard again together with team 10. He lost hid first real friends that mission.

They found Sasuke and Kabuto waiting for they at the border of Rice country. It seemed they knew Naruto's group where coming, probably had a spy in the Leaf. They together, with ten other jounin class Nin, were waiting for they. Using his kage bunshin Naruto made six out of the ten chases them and his clones using his real taijutsu style the Burning Fox (a combination of Kung Fu, the Fox style and a Blue chakra fueled flames let lose on impact), decimated them. The rest was a one on one battle with Sakura as support and medic at the sidelines. Ino was quickly beaten by one of the jounin. Although strong in her own right she just wasn't at par with a jounin and the last that was seen of here was some ashes. Shikamaru stricken with a high level genjutsu couldn't think straight and the genius was the next to fall. The four jounin now started to gang up on Chouji and Kurenai. Although Kurenai is the best at genjutsu she isn't all that great at taijutsu and ninjutsu. But with teamwork and a bit of luck they where able to take out two of the jounin. However this left then drained, especially Chouji. After being almost dead on his feet a kunai was speeding towards Chouji, he couldn't dodge it so Kurenai jumped in front of him. It was the last thing she did. It went straight through her head. Chouji died soon there after by using his third pill he killed the jounin, but died because of the after effects of the pill.

Meanwhile Kakashi was fighting Kabuto, with Sakura as support helping in every now and then. It was a long fight, but they did eventually win, if just barely. Naruto was of course up against the bastard. They fought hard with Sasuke using his seal and Naruto using Kyuubi. Naruto still wasn't using all of his strength because he thought he wouldn't need it. Just as he was pushing a rasengan in Sasuke's abdomen Sakura yelled for him to stop. Using this time Sasuke put a chidori in me, just escaping my heart.

When he came to a week later his body felt like hell. The moment he awoke Tsunade was called along with the remaining Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Everyone came except Sakura and Kakashi. At first Naruto thought they had a mission or something, but it became clear that he was something else. It seemed for some reason the whole village found it Naruto's fault that team ten died and Sasuke didn't come back. Even Kakashi and Sakura believed it for some reason.

Everything went in a blur after that. Sakura ultimately defected. She went after her 'Sasuke-kun' a month later her body came back delivered at her parents' house. After that it seemed that the village finally registered the fact that Sasuke retreated for another village and betrayed them. The council at last made him a missing-nin. The war fully escaladed after that. The sound evasion came soon after. Tsunade was assassinated. Ero-sennin died at the snake's hand at same battle as he finally killed Sasuke. The fight with him was hard. Sasuke having made another best friend in the Sound had his ultimate eyes. Being to worn out after the battle against Sasuke Naruto couldn't fight much more and Konoha having an all time low moral and no real leadership was defeated soon after.

Naruto eventually made his way to Leaf's allies at Sand. Gaara and him had become good friends after the years, so he was welcomed with open arms. Orichumara became desperate without a vessel and started a campaign too soon after the last. Under the leadership of Gaara, the Sand ultimately defeated Sound and I got my revenge on the snake. After that Naruto and Gaara both seemed to gain the respect of their demons, and accepted the offered to merge and teach them. This ultimately made them hanyou. Thankfully they could use a genjutsu to hide their changed features like tails and ears. It also made Naruto's hair a lot more like Jiraiya.

Unfortunately Akatsuki attacked the day of the merging. We managed to escape because of Temari and Kankuro. Sand fell in their wake.

Ultimately they went on the run of Akatsuki. Managing to escape a few times, but at one of the encounters against four of the members Kankuro was killed. Naruto, Gaara, and Temari managed to kill three of them but Itachi escaped after killing Kankuro.

After that they encountered more members, where Temari managed to save Gaara by jumping in front of him. All in all they didn't have much to loose anymore.

Through all this they became like brothers. Forged together by their hard past and understanding of each other. So it comes to this time where Naruto and Garra are sitting in a cave discussing their last despaired attempt at saving their precious people, with their demons. They sit there in a moment of silence staring at the campfire. Making a silenced vow with each other.

They would get revenge…

They would survive…

But most important of all:

They would save them!

Their names,

Uzamaki Naruto and Garra

Their Dreams:

To survive

Their mission:

**To save their precious people!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes:

Well. I made a lot of changes to this chapter, managed to make it into 3rd person and correct a few things, still mostly Chaos Driver's original story.

About Match-ups:

**Absolutely in no way any**

**YAOI!**

If you don't like this story then don't read it.

If you flame me, then don't expect me to go cry in a corner, because I could care less.


	2. Chapter 2

A Double Life

By Divinesent

This story started out with Naruto POV and is going into 3rd Person. Don't like it? Too bad. Only one person has any say in the outline of this story, and he says to do what I want to.

I Do Not Own Naruto or anything copyrighted I mention

"Talking"

_(Thought)_

**"Demon Talking"**

_**(Demon Thinking)**_

_---Flashback---_

(A/N)

After a quick thanks to ChaosDriver for the story, we may begin….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na…"

"Naruto………."

Naruto stirred, the emotionless voice he had come to know all these years clearly distinguishable bouncing off the cave walls.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Still Naruto only stirred, Gaara easily became annoyed with his brother's actions.

_----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

"_Gaara lets stop here for tonight"_

"_Why?" "I know you are capable of longer travel than this Naruto"_

"_Because… its peaceful here…"_

_--------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------_

Even after three years of using this cave as a base camp, he couldn't help but feel foreign in its gentle atmosphere. Reaching out with his sand he picks up Naruto without waking him, easily cradling him. Suddenly he channels his chakra in to the sand forcing it left, throwing him against the cave wall.

Naruto never seemed to get use to the fact that he usually woke by this method,

Though he no longer woke up angry, it still irked him.

"Gaara!"

Naruto's antics had always amused Gaara on some level, even through despair it seem to warm him a little.

"Nani?"

Naruto signs, he knew there was no reason to fight with Gaara, after all before Sand fell he was known as 'The Log' for his ability to sleep through even the worst sandstorms.

"Never mind, what's for breakfast today?"

"Not Ramen if that's what your thinking"

"No, not ramen, we had it yesterday morning" "Maybe some eggs?"

"Where are we going to get those?"

Gaara had a very good point; they had already eaten all the local bird eggs, and well the birds themselves too.

_(Hum… maybe we should risk a trip into town for some supplies)_

"**You know Kit, we should be going back sometime soon, the longer the wait the harder it will be on you two."**

_(I know, but we need to plan ahead, not jump into the past and possibly mess up)_

Gaara walked to the cave mouth keeping his eyes focused for anything out of the ordinary, unlike most he never seemed to let down his guard. Even over the three years of seemingly peaceful planning.

"Naruto… I sense Itachi near by, and he seems to have what's left of Akatsuki with him…"

**"It seems we are going to have to leave, right now…"**

_(Do you and __Kyuubi have everything ready for us to leave?)_

**"I believe so, but we can talk with Naruto and Kyuubi-san to confirm"**

"Naruto, are you and the Kyuubi ready for our trip?"

After a short nod from Naruto both men, forged as brothers by time and their pasts, hugged. Even though this feeling still was unnatural to Gaara, he welcomed it still.

Their trip to the past would land them in different places, one in Sand, the other in Leaf.

Saying the last good byes both men summon their vast demonic/human chakra.

Right as Itachi burst into the clearing, a blinding light emitted from the cave, shooting out into the dark of the dawn. With the light can two screams, easily distinguishable as Jutsu. The blinding light faded, and in its place was nothing, no cave, no trees… just a giant crater. Itachi and his group halted, it seems they just lost their prey…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, sorry it took so long to write, though I don't know how long till I write the next one, but here you go.

Divinesent


	3. Chapter 3 What in the Hell!

A Double Life

By Divinesent

I Do Not Own Naruto or anything copyrighted I mention

"Talking"

_(Thought)_

"Demon Talking" _(Demon Thinking)_

_---Flashback---_

(A/N)

After a quick thanks to ChaosDriver for the story, we may begin….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: WHAT IN THE HELL?**

_(So… tired…)(Why am I so tired?)_

(That's easily answered Kit… because your body has gone through Hell…)(But that's not the worst of it Kit… open your eyes)

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, the world blurred at first but with a few blinks everything came into focus.

"So you have awaken… brother"

The world seemed to stop for a time until Naruto turned around. There stood Gaara just as he always was, surrounding him was the same cave with the same wood stack. He reached down and pinched the sensitive skin behind his knee, his nails doing more damage than intended. He yelped…

_(Oww… so this isn't a dream, but why are we still here and not in the past?)_

The blood had little time to leak out of his wound before it closed… just as they always did. His demon chakra healing it, long before he even thought about it.

"Garra, what is going on, why are we not waking in the past?"

"I do not know why… but it seems we're only a few weeks back"

"Why do you say that?"

"… There are still birds around our forest"

Smirking at his brother's realization, Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at his face. Naruto's eyebrows rose, then he listen the surrounding woods… hearing the birds that they had eaten already, chirping unaware of their own previous death. Or soon to be.

"So, that means we're having eggs this morning?"

Garra smirked again… to anyone else it would have been a fearful sight, but to Naruto it was nothing more that a hidden laugh his brother refused to show. Turning to the fire already roaring in the fire pit they had made upon arriving, Naruto could see some of the birds and their eggs already cooking.

"Let me guess, that's dinner?"

Sarcasm… one of the few things that still was lost to Garra, he could tell when someone was using it but the point of it still escaped him.

"No Naruto, its dessert"

"……" "Gaara… your sarcasm is a little dry, you want some water?"

Quickly avoiding Gaara's sand Naruto jumps out into the shining sun. His body ached, and unfortunately it was only his muscles throbbing so his chakra did nothing to stop it. Shining the sun may be, but the group was covered in a light snow, and the wind still nipped at henged skin.

_(Damn demonic henge… what I wouldn't give to let it down and have my normal skin back)_

" **You know Kit, I don't remember you being so tinder-footed." "Going soft on me are you?"**

_**(3…2…1…now…)**_

_(And I don't remember you being such a stuck up bastard all the time, oh wait, yes you were!!)_

"**Your point?" "You don't have one do you?"**

_(… Shut-up!)_

"**Ha, once a brat, always a brat"**

Snapping out of his inner fight, Naruto returns to the cave, finding half the food gone and Gaara meditating near the back of he cave. It was at that moment that his stomach decided to let its opinion be known. Laughing nervously at his brother's face Naruto decides now would be a good time to eat. Eating quickly he finishes everything and sets more wood on the fire. Slipping into his meditation pose he slowly sinks into his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long gone we're the sewers that use to represent his inner mind's layout. Now it was like a grand castle, fit with everything his still troubled mind needed. Down, on the very last floor of his mind, lay the only hall he dare not walk down. It led to his worst memories and anything else he deemed fit to shove in the only room down there. He shuddered at the eerie darkness that the stairs leading down had. Slowly, never taking his eyes off that staircase, he ascended the ones leading up.

_(Curse me and my lack of imagination, I so need to make a pulley system or something, theses stairs are killer)_

"**Stop complaining Kit and get up here…"**

Smirking Naruto listen to the voice, it was clear that it was no longer dark and demonic. After all this was his mind and anyone here was under his rule. Coming to the last steps, he tried to remember how many different floors he put in.

_(Why in the Hell did I put Kyuubi on the top floor? I mean come on I should have put her down in the dungeon)_

"**I herd that Kit" **

Opening the door, there stood the once all mighty Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. Naruto slowly looked her up and down, slapping one hand over his mouth. That didn't solve his problem, starting slowly as a snicker; his laughter soon rang across the room.

Standing five feet away, not two feet talk was a Chibi nine-tailed fox, with a face that showed it was not amused. Naruto rolled on the ground, his sides hurt and he was crying. The angrier Kyuubi got, the harder Naruto laughed.

_(Oh…haha…please Kyuubi…HAHAHA…stop your killing me)_

**"As much as I would like to Kit, this is your mind; I was dressing into my kimono when you did this to me…"**

**P**ounding against the floor was the last straw; Kyuubi pounced taking a good section of Naruto's side into her mouth. Slowly she applied pressure to the skin sinking her teeth in. Naruto jumped off the floor, yelping in surprise, Kyuubi still clinging to his side with her teeth. He stared down at her, and suddenly she was a human woman, dressed in a fiery blue kimono, with long blood red and orange hair. Naruto smirked, she hadn't noticed yet so was still trying to rip his flesh with her human teeth. He tapped her on the head, and she glared up at him.

_(I changed you back you can stop biting me now)_

The look on her face was priceless. It went from anger, to confusion, to realization, and finally ending on a slight embarrassed blush. Naruto snickered again; he could feel the laughing fit coming back again. Kyuubi smirked.

_**(Fine brat, this should stop you laughing)**_

Slowly she started licking the blood from Naruto's side, leaving trails of kisses and lightly sucking on his skin. Naruto let a low moan escape his throat, before blushing madly and jumping away from Kyuubi.

**"What's wrong Kit, didn't you like it?"**

All the while she crawled towards him on all fours. It only fed the blush on his face. And soon she couldn't hold it any longer. Kyuubi burst out laughing, a tear or two coming to her eye.

_(T-that wasn't funny '__Kyu-chan'_

Her laughter stopped at Naruto's smirking face, he knew how much his nickname for her, made her angry. And right now he needed to have the upper hand. What happened next shocked him. Instead of her face becoming angry like normal, a small blush formed. Quickly Kyuubi force an angry look.

**"I thought I told you not to call me that brat"**

_(Ya, well maybe I forgot after all, I though I was just a dumb Kit to you)_

**"Whatever Kit, lets get back to the reason why you are here"**

_(Yes, back to that, why are we not 'when' we want to be?)_

**"You ask me like I know the reason. The most I can figure is you did not put enough chakra into the jutsu"**

_(But I put in my all, how am I supposed to put anymore?)_

**"Did you truly put in your all? Or did you put in what you think would be the right amount?"**

_(Uh… he he…. Well we shouldn't really need to use all our chakra, right?)_

**"Kit, when me and Shukaku said all your chakra, we meant it. Now you must wait till you both are back at your top chakra to try again. Seriously Naruto you need to start listening to me, I've been around for millenniums."**

_(Did you just call me Naruto?)_

**"LISTEN BRAT!!! Did you hear a word I just said?"**

_(Yes I did, it just came as a shock that you call me by my name)_

The room around them seemed to dissolve, as did the Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes opened to find Gaara cooking yet again.

"You know Gaara, your going to make some woman very happy, after all this is over"

Gaara scowled at him, Naruto's weird way of complementing his cooking was getting old. He opened his mouth to retort, when suddenly the ground shook violently beneath them. Coming to the front of the cave, and looking off to the west, they could see the smoke raising the nearby village. It hit them now, just how far back they were.

"Come on Gaara, this time we have to save them!"


End file.
